


ILY BRO

by Dumb_Scotticus



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, kind of?, lots of innuendo and general stupid dirty jokes and thats the only reason its rated T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Scotticus/pseuds/Dumb_Scotticus
Summary: Cody and Noel come out in the form of a hit single titled "ILY BRO."





	ILY BRO

**Author's Note:**

> this is a late birthday present for my absolute best friend in the world who told me they wanted a cody/noel fic for their birthday THE DAY BEFORE THEIR BIRTHDAY. (you know who you are.)
> 
> also inspired by a comment i got suggesting i write a fic thats at least 40% song lyrics. this is definitely over 40% song lyrics.

_[Cody]_

_Man us rappers give better fellatio._

 

_[Noel]_

_Oh true; you mean cunnilingus though._

 

_[Cody]_

_Nah man I'm talkin' straight suckin' dick, dog._

 

_[Noel]_

_Wh- wait, you suck dick? Since fuckin’ when?_

 

_[Cody]_

_Dude, that doesn't rhyme._

 

_[Noel]_

_It's not supposed to, what the fuck, I’m not rapping right now. Are you seriously gay?_

 

_[Cody]_

_Yeah? I mean... I'm bisexual but I guess to answer your question that's the same thing_

 

_[Noel]_

_Oh. Word._

 

_[Cody]_

_Yeah._

 

_[Noel]_

_So you wanna…?_

 

_[Cody]_

_Oh man, I thought you’d never ask._

 

“...And you’re like, _certain_ that this is the way you want us to come out?” Noel asks one more time before clicking to post the video.

“Dude, we already filmed a whole music video. I think if I thought this wasn’t a good idea I would’ve said it by now,” Cody assures him.

“Look, I just wanna make sure…”

“Babe,” Cody says, casually placing a hand on Noel’s shoulder. “It’s fine. Unless you don’t want to–”

“–No, no, I think it’s hilarious, but are _you_ sure?”

“Yes,” Cody affirms one more time, moving his other hand to rest on top of Noel’s on the mouse, clicking the mouse and posting the music video.

“Do you think we should’ve named it something else?” Noel says after a moment.

“Nah,” Cody answers softly, “I like ‘ _ILY BRO’._ It was better than my idea, anyway.”

“That's definitely true. I really don’t think I’d listen to a song called _‘graggers,’”_ Noel says with air quotes.

“I’m telling you! It was supposed to be like ‘gay rappers’ — It sounded good until I said it out loud!” Laughs Cody. “Gay fuggin’ raggers, dugge. Pull ugg, it’s totally ligg riggh’ now,” he adds.

“You like that ‘fuggin’ bit _way_ too much, man,” Noel smiles, shaking his head. Cody leans in to press a kiss to Noel’s cheek, gigging the whole way.

“I lugg you, baby,” he says, leaning back away from the man’s face.

Noel laughs and pulls Cody back in close, resting their foreheads together. “I lugg you too, bro. Glad we’re on the same page.”

“Yeah?” Cody murmurs, and for the most part he doesn’t mind getting cut off by lips pressed to his own.

 

_[Both]_

_I'm in love with my bro._

_It might be weird but it shows._

_We just happy; take it slow,_

_His fingers laced up in my own._

_I might fuck around and go_

_Propose on Christmas in the snow._

_It could be gay, I don't know._

_Love between rappers sure is dope._

_I’m in love with my bro._

_I'm in love with my bro._

_I’m in love with my bro._

_Yeah, I’m in love with my bro._

  


_[Cody]_

_Sword fighting like we playing fuckin' S kyrim._

_Hangin with my best friend and his tongue all up on my rim. (Dragons!)_

_Turnin' on the Xbox and I watch them lights glow green;_

_We playin’ Grand Theft Auto, makin' out when there’s a cutscene. (Plot points!)_

_I know this ain’t no joke when I'm sittin' in the kitchen,_

_Morning after he makes pancakes and they always taste so bitchin’. (Syrup!)_

_We can break for lunch, and he’ll remember I hate mustard._

_Later in the bedroom got my mouth all full of custard. (Tapioca!)_

_It ain’t sweet though, even if sperm has glucose; (Chemistry!)_

_So gimme some sugar, babe, then we can watch Love Island — beans on toast!_

 

_[Noel]_

_Brojobs be my specialty_

_You think that's gay? Bitch I might be._

_I got a Tenga Egg, but that shit don't make my toes curl. (Disposable!)_

_I’m just with my boy tonight; why the fuck do I need your girl? (Bitch!)_

_Fucks me so good that my spine hurts;_

_I call that shit broke back. (Gyllenhaal!)_

_My wardrobe just doubled in menswear;_

_I don't gotta buy slacks. (Moores!)_

_We get kicked from restaurants when we tourin’ out in Texas. (Discrimination!)_

_We just get McDonald’s from the drive through in my Lexus. (Sharin' Fries!)_

_Out in the desert when we gotta go through NV, (Nevada!)_

_Chicks checkin’ out my man, makes me green with envy. (Occasional jealousy is normal in a healthy relationship!)_

  


_[Both]_

_I'm in love with my bro._

_It might be weird but it shows._

_We just happy; take it slow,_

_His fingers laced up in my own._

_I might fuck around and go_

_Propose on Christmas in the snow._

_It could be gay, I don't know._

_Love between rappers sure is dope._

_I’m in love with my bro._

_I’m in love with my bro_

_I’m in love with my bro_

_Man, I’m in love with my bro._

 

_[Cody]_

_I be sitting in his lap all night,_

_Fall asleep while he plays Fortnite,_

_His smile reminds me of sunlight,_

_My pulse gets quick like a train; freight._

_All these love songs that I write,_

_Cuz he makes my heart take flight,_

_Boy pussy so tight,_

_You can’t have him bitch, that’s copyright! Word!_

 

_[Noel]_

_We gonna honeymoon and fly out to Honolulu._

_Gonna get laid in a lei, baby take off that muumuu. ([Cody giggling])_

_Yeah we stick together like glue,_

_Cheers me up when I feel blue,_

_He’ll forever be in my crew,_

_Brings me soup when I got the flu._

_Rumors say we’re fuckin'? That's true! What!_

 

The music video for _ILY BRO_ gets dislike bombed for the first hour it's up by virtue of being gay, but over the next few days it steadily rises in ratings, likes heavily outweighing dislikes, and around 70% positive comments. The announcement goes over much better than they expected it to.

Nothing changes all too much, but Cody does start calling Noel “Babe” on the podcast. Soon enough there's a link to a thirteen minute long video going around Twitter titled _‘Every time Cody calls Noel “Babe” on the TMG podcast.’_ Noel watches the entire video, and Cody groans the whole way through, purposely blowing vapor from his Juul in Noel’s direction as a form of lazy, ineffective retaliation. Noel swats it out of his hand once the video ends, and before Cody can protest, Noel is grabbing his face between his palms, resting their foreheads together. Cody blows the rest of the vapor in his throat directly into Noel’s face. Noel squeezes his cheeks together as Cody laughs. Noel smiles and chuckles along softly, making a mental note to come up with something worse than “Babe” to call his boyfriend.

 

_[Both]_

_I'm in love with my bro._

_It might be weird but it shows._

_We just happy; take it slow,_

_His fingers laced up in my own._

_I might fuck around and go_

_Propose on Christmas in the snow._

_It could be gay, I don't know._

_Love between rappers sure is dope._

_You know, I'm in love with my bro._

 

_[Cody]_

_I’m in love with my bro._

_Yeah, I’m in love with my bro, oh._

 

_[Noel]_

_I’m in love with my bro._

_God damn, I’m in love with my bro._

 

_[Both]_

_In fuckin’ love with my bro._

_Could be gay, I don't know._

_Yeah our love sure is dope._

_You know, I'm in love with my bro._

**Author's Note:**

> btw cody, noel, if either of you are reading this... feel free to use these lyrics.  
> or contact me for other DINGING BARS. (im mostly kidding. but only mostly.)
> 
> my tumblr is vinnoel  
> dreamwidth is scotticus


End file.
